Aftermath
by xBoothLoverx
Summary: What happens when Brennan can't sleep. Whenever she closes her eyes, she's back in that hole, running out of air. What happens when Booth's there to comfort Brennan. Takes place after the Gravedigger epp. A little B&B one-shot.


Hey, everyone! Ok, so this is my first time ever writing a story about Bones. But I absolutely LOVE the show! It's my favorite TV show to watch! So, I don't really know how this whole thing goes, but I don't own anything...the FOX people do. Which kinda sucks, because I would loved to own Bones! (Booth and Brennan would totally be together!) So anyways, since this is my first ever fanfic, constructive criticisim is welcome! This takes place after the Gravedigger eppy. Kinda follows how Hodgins and Angela's little moment went after they were rescued. Anyways, just read and review, please! I have many more ideas floating around in my head to write different stories, too! Well, here it goes, hope you enjoy!

Aftermath

They were out of time. Out of air. Out of hope...

"Dr. Brennan…It's been a privilege." Hodgins whispered to Brennan.

He held out his hand to her, but Brennan wrapped him up in a big hug. This was it. One way or another, this whole scary ordeal would be over.

They both sat back as far as they could. Then...BOOM.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting up on her couch in her office. Her dream, or rather nightmare, had shaken her awake. She was shaking and had broken out in a cold sweat. It was like she was back there all over again.

Underground...Running out of air...Buried alive...

Then, Dr. Temperance Brennan, world known forensic anthropologist, broke.

She couldn't keep it in anymore. She had tried to stay strong, and had managed up until now. Everything just caught up with her. A rush of emotions. All at once. And she couldn't control it.

The tears felt like they came in floods. Her body shook with each of her sobs. And she just let it all out. All the emotions that were running through her when she and Hodgins were buried alive had surfaced.

--

Booth was on his way over to the Jeffersonian. He had stopped by Brennan's apartment to find her not there. And it was 2:00 a.m. He knew she'd still be working late at the lab if she wasn't at home. He figured she'd keep herself busy with all kinds of work. After all, that's how she dealt with everything. Hiding her emotions in her work.

Booth's presumptions were affirmed when he walked into the lab. Bones was up on the platform, hovering over a set of remains, focusing.

Booth just stood there watching her for a moment. Very rarely did he get the chance to just look at her.

_She looks so beautiful_, he thought. But he knew what she was doing. She was burying herself in her work so she wouldn't have to deal. Wouldn't break. But, little did he know, she was already broken.

He walked slowly up the stairs to stand across the table from Brennan.

"Hey, Bones…" Booth started.

"Hey…" she replied, distractedly. She was intentionally avoiding conversation with Booth. She knew if anyone could get her to open up, it was him. And she didn't want to open up. She just wanted to forget. Just forget.

"Hey," Booth started again, waiting till she looked up at him. She finally did.

And when she did, Booth's heart broke a little bit more. It was amazing how she looked fine on the outside. Calm, collected...But her eyes told a different story. Her eyes showed her real feelings...real emotions. Hey eyes didn't have their regular sparkle. Her deep sea blue eyes showed pain...hurt...fear...

And Booth wanted nothing more than to take that all away from her. He walked over to the other side of the table and wrapped her up in his arms. At first, Brennan resisted the gesture, trying to push Booth away. Because that's what she does. Whenever someone gets too close, she pushes them away. But she wasn't pushing Booth away any time soon. He would never leave her. He loved her. Although he'd never told her before.

Booth kept a hold of her though. Until she finally gave in. She flung her arms around his neck and held on as if he were her lifeline. Booth, in return, hugged tighter. Never wanting to let go.

And then, it happened. For the second time that night, Dr. Temperance Brennan broke. She couldn't stop the flow of emotions pouring out of her at that moment. _This _is what she wanted to avoid. _This _is why she didn't want to talk to Booth. Because when she's around him, she can't help but show how she truly feels. That's the kind of person he was.

He let her cry into his neck. Rubbing small circles on her back. Whispering comforting words in her ear.

After what seemed like forever, but was only mere minutes, Brennan pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." she started. "Look at your shirt." She said as she wiped at where her tears had stained his shirt.

Booth shook his head and pulled her hand away.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for." He replied with a slight smile.

They just stood there, for what seemed like an eternity, just looking into each other's eyes. Booth couldn't explain how happy he was that Brennan was finally safe. How he got to her in time. Saved her. Brennan couldn't explain how happy she was that he found her. How he got to her in time. How he saved her. Again.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," Booth started, reaching for Brennan's hand, but she pulled away and turned back to the remains lying on the table in front of her.

"I have to finish up here. I'll be done in a minute. I can drive myself home." She said not looking Booth in the eye.

"Temperance..." Booth stated, soothingly.

This caught Brennan slightly off guard. Very rarely did he ever use her first name. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall without a moment's notice. She looked down, not wanting Booth to see her like this. Booth put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. The tears that were threatening to fall had fallen and were streaking down her face. Booth put his hands on either side of Brennan's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Talk to me." Booth said, quietly.

Brennan took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes before she spoke.

"I can't sleep." She started, quietly, tearing up again. "Every time I close my eyes, I'm back in that hole. Underground. Running out of air." She whispered.

More tears had made their way down her face as she said this. Booth wiped them away and spoke ever so softly.

"Then you'll come home with me. And I'll be there with you. When you go to sleep, and when you wake up. I'll be there." He said with love and tenderness in his voice. "I love you, Temperance." He whispered.

At that moment, everything got a little brighter. Brennan felt a little happier. A small smile formed at the corners of her lips as she heard the words she longed to hear from him. Then she stated back.

"I love you too, Seeley."

And with that, arm in arm, they left the lab. Knowing that a new, happy chapter in their lives had just begun. With many more to come.


End file.
